


Fill the space between moments

by KrazySuperGirl



Series: Billions of Beautiful Hearts [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Baby Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce loves his kids, Dick is too, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Jack and Janet Drake's A+ Parenting, Jason is adorable, Protective Jason Todd, Sad Tim Drake, Selina is Catmom but she doesnt know it yet, Tim Is Adorable, Worried Parent Bruce Wayne, soft batdad, the obligatory cuddling in Bruce's giant bed scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazySuperGirl/pseuds/KrazySuperGirl
Summary: He says, “I have two sons at home. They will probably want to be your friend.”Tim looks curious, but doesn't say anything.“The oldest, Dick, is ten. He’ll be eleven soon. The younger one is Jason. He just turned six. I think they’ll like you a lot.”“Really?” Tim asks, eyes wide and hopeful.“Really.” Bruce repeats.“Okay.” Tim smiles.(Or: It turns out the Drakes were serious about making Bruce their son's godfather, and it's time to fulfill that responsibility. Also, this child is way too sad for Bruce's liking.)
Relationships: Pre-Relationship Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Billions of Beautiful Hearts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624645
Comments: 73
Kudos: 1028





	Fill the space between moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280365) by [Musafir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir). 



> Do you see that fic in the "Inspired By" spot? That fic may be slightly OOC, but I love it and I will support it until the day I die. That fic may not exactly be the most polished fic out there, but my gosh does it ever give me feels, and I love it. (For extra sads: imagine the Contagion storyline set in the same verse as that fic.)
> 
> (On the topic of Contagion, we're out of school for March break, but then school is closed for two weeks afterwards because of the Cornavirus, so maybe I'll be able to write more. Maybe.)
> 
> So here I am with another part to the series. I was a bit afraid it would end up much shorter than this, but here it is!

Bruce doesn’t really notice when Jack and Janet Drake die in a plane crash. He does know when it happens, but it doesn't have any great impact on him. He puts it out of his mind, until he gets a phone call two weeks later from an unfamiliar number.

Bruce answers the phone, “Bruce Wayne speaking.”

The voice at the other end responds, “Mr Wayne? My name is Simon McDaniels. I was the lawyer for Jack and Janet Drake.”

“Okay. What do you need from me?”

“It’s about some of their last wishes. I’ll need you to come to my office to discuss the matter.”

“Sure. What time do you need me to come down?”

“Tomorrow would be best. Are you able to be here for one o’clock?”

“I can arrange my schedule.”

“Good. Thank you Mr Wayne.”

“No problem. Have a good day.”

“You too.”

Bruce hangs up, wondering what Jack and Janet’s lawyer could possibly want to talk to him about. He wasn't especially close to them. They were friendly acquaintances with Brucie Wayne, and he had been introduced to their son once, but the past year had seen the Drakes out-of-country on archeological digs more often than not.

Bruce had been saddened to learn of their deaths in a plane crash, but he had been more preoccupied with Jason at the time. He couldn't remember if the news article had mentioned their son’s name too. People tended to forget about Timothy Drake, but surely if he had died with his parents, he would have been mentioned?

Bruce decides to look up the reports of their deaths to be sure, but he finds out that Timothy wasn't on the plane when it crashed. It could have been a short trip, and the Drakes decided to leave him in Gotham. Except, Bruce finds their purchase records, which indicate that they were coming back from a two and a half month long trip. They also show the Drakes leaving Timothy at home during _all_ their trips. They stayed at home until the boy was two, but after that, they were rarely in Gotham for more than three weeks at a time. They had hired a nanny when he was born, but that had lasted six months before they fired her and hired a new nanny. None of the nannies lasted longer than that.

All of this was making Bruce uneasy. He couldn't find any record of what happened to little Timothy after his parents died. Bruce has even more questions about the appointment with the lawyer tomorrow.

He arrives at the office at the appointed time and greets the lawyer, a short rotund man with a bland smile.

“I have to confess, I’m not sure why I’m here.” Bruce states after introductions are out of the way.

“Ah. Yes. It seems you were not informed.” says the lawyer while pulling out a folder from a pile on his desk.

“Informed of what, Mr. McDaniels?

“You are the godfather of their son. As such, and according to their will, you are the child’s legal guardian.”

Bruce blinks.

They were serious?

Bruce blinks again. Frowns. “The Drakes died two weeks ago. Where is Timothy now?”

“He is currently being cared for by a live-in nanny. However, the nanny is no longer being paid and is threatening to leave, and the house belongs to the bank now. The housekeeper is refusing to take charge and he is on the verge of being placed in the foster system.”

The lawyer is not sharp enough to appreciate how much effort is going into not letting the Batman glare show. Bruce gets up.

“But-Where are you going?” the lawyer stutters.

“I am going to get Timothy.” Bruce answers coldly. “I should have been contacted far sooner than this. Unless there is anything else…”

The glare Bruce gives isn't quite the Batman glare, but it's enough for the lawyer to shake his head quickly. “Good. _Contact me_ if there are any other matters of importance to discuss.”

Bruce strides out of the room with a muttered “incompetent” and makes his way purposefully to the street below. Alfred is waiting in the car. As soon as Bruce gets in, he tells Alfred, “We’re going to the Drakes’ house.”

“Yes, sir.” he says, but his eyebrow is raised at Bruce’s abrupt manner and the tone tells Bruce Alfred is asking for an explanation.

“Jack and Janet passed away two weeks ago, but even though it is stated in their will that I am to be given guardianship of their son, he has been left alone in their house with only a nanny who is on the verge of quitting.”

“I see.” Alfred says, and he pulls onto the street. In an attempt to lighten the mood, he says, “Do tell me the next time you plan on acquiring a child. I would like to be informed so that I may bring a more well-suited vehicle. This one does not have a booster seat.”

Bruce doesn’t smile, but his eyes lighten as he says, “I’ll try to keep it in mind.”

It takes over half an hour with the traffic, but eventually, they pull up to the Drake manor. When Bruce rings the doorbell, it takes a full minute for a young woman to open the door. “Hello, I’m Bruce Wayne.” he greets her. “What’s your name?”

“Sophia.” she answers, blushing.

“Are you the nanny?” he asks.

“Yes.”

“I’m Timothy’s godfather. I’m here to take him home.”

“O-oh.” she stammers, but she looks suspicious. Bruce is glad she is at least unwilling to let the boy leave with a stranger. He gives her his phone, showing a picture of the relevant legal documents.

“Has the lawyer not called ahead? I left his office half an hour ago.” Bruce says.

“No. I didn't get any calls.” she says, but she looks like she believes him now. “I’ll get Tim’s things together.” she says, then she leads him to a sitting room. She brings Tim down to wait with Bruce then goes back upstairs to pack.

Tim is placed on the armchair adjacent to the couch Bruce is sitting on. If Bruce is remembering correctly, Tim is three, nearly four years old. He sits quietly where he was placed, seemingly indifferent to Bruce’s presence. Bruce goes to kneel in front of him. “Hello.” he says. “My name is Bruce. Can you tell me what your name is?”

“Tim.” the little boy says shyly.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Tim.”

“‘S nice t’meet you.” Tim imitates him.

Bruce smiles. “We’re going to go to my house. I’m going to take care of you now.”

Tim asks, “Is Sophia going?”

“No, Sophia isn't coming with us.” Bruce tells him.

Tim accepts this with a sad nod. Bruce takes note of it.

He says, “I have two sons at home. They will probably want to be your friend.”

Tim looks curious, but doesn't say anything.

“The oldest, Dick, is ten. He’ll be eleven soon. The younger one is Jason. He just turned six. I think they’ll like you a lot.”

“Really?” Tim asks, eyes wide and hopeful.

“Really.” Bruce repeats.

“Okay.” Tim smiles.

Then Sophia comes back with Tim’s things, and they can leave. Bruce makes a note to remember to pay her for the past two weeks. Alfred helps bring the bags to the car, then they make the short drive to Wayne Manor.

Bruce carries Tim into the house. When Dick and Jason hear him coming home, they run to find him. When they get there, they stop at the sight of Bruce holding another boy. “Boys.” Bruce says. “This is Tim.”

“Tim, this is Dick, and Jason.” he says, pointing to each in turn.

He says to the two boys, “Tim is my godson. His parents just died, so he’s going to live with us.”

Dick approaches. “Does that make him our brother too?” he asks.

Bruce answers, “If he wants to be.”

Dick smiles at Tim. “Hi, I’m Dick. Jay is my brother.” he says, pulling Jason forward. “You can be our friend, even if you don’t want to be our brother. Then you won’t be lonely.”

Tim, just a little overwhelmed, answers, “Kay.”

“I’m going to go get Tim settled now.” Bruce says.

Dick and Jason take this as an invitation, and follow him around as he and Alfred set up Tim’s room, next to Bruce’s room. As they all get used to Tim’s presence in the Manor over the next few days, Bruce starts to notice some things. For one, Tim is a very quiet child. He doesn't cry often, and he doesn't talk to people without them prompting it. He’s probably the very definition of ‘seen not heard’.

One day while Bruce is watching the news, the reporter starts talking about Batman. Tim is in the room with him, and he seems interested in what the reporter is saying, so Bruce asks him, “Do you like Batman?”

Tim blinks at him then nods with a hesitant smile.

Bruce smiles back. “Dick and Jason like Batman too, but I don't think he’s their favorite. Dick likes Superman best, and Jason loves Wonder Woman.”

Tim’s eyes widen in childish offense. “Nuh-uh.” he shakes his head. “Batman’s best.”

“Yeah?” Bruce grins softly. “Why’s that?”

“Cuz.” Tim says, chewing absently on a finger. “He can’t fly.”

“Does that make him better?”

Tim shakes his little head. “He’s super without flying.”

“So you think he’s better because he can be a hero without needing powers.”

“Uh-huh.” Tim says.

“I see.” Bruce says.

Bruce doesn’t know how Alfred found out about it, but the next day, Tim somehow has a Batman shirt, and a Batman plushie. Bruce really can't say anything though, because Tim is so happy about them.

Bruce also notices that while Tim looks slightly younger than his age, he is also smart for his age. He can also speak better than most three-year-olds, and is a curious child. When he’s left alone in a room, he doesn't hesitate to explore and examine everything in the room. On one memorable occasion, Tim even manages to find his way into the Batcave.

Bruce leaves Tim for a few moments to grab something he had forgotten in the Cave, and Tim follows him. He watches Bruce open the clock, and the next thing Bruce knows, there is a three-year-old stepping carefully down the stairs into the Batcave. That is part of why Bruce tries not to leave him alone, but for the most part, it is an entirely different set of reasons that Bruce keeps Tim close.

Bruce doesn’t like to leave Tim alone because he is clearly too used to being left as an afterthought. Tim had very little reaction to the change in caretakers, and his first reaction seems to be to remain indifferent to Bruce and Alfred. Dick, he tentatively forms some kind of friendship with, but Jason seems wary of Tim. When Tim is with Bruce, he seems to try to stay close to him as unobtrusively as possible, but offers no protest when the man leaves, so Bruce tries to spend lots of time with Tim and bring him with him when he can. Bruce hopes it helps Tim believe he isn't going anywhere, but he really has no way to be sure. He does start to occasionally seek Bruce out on his own, so that, at least, is encouraging.

One day, Tim disappears. He obviously likes to stick close to Bruce, so it's very concerning that he can’t be found when Bruce goes looking for him. Bruce searches the house, but it takes him half an hour to finally find Tim. It's because he hears a sniffle coming from under an old chair in one of the unused rooms of the Manor. He goes down on his hands and knees to peer at Tim.

The toddler is curled up in the furthest corner, closest to the wall. When Bruce reaches his hand in and asks Tim to come out, he crawls out and stands in front of Bruce. There are tears streaming down his red face. His crying is alarmingly quiet.

“Tim?” Bruce asks, very worried. “Tim, what’s wrong?”

Tim swallows and pulls in a wavering breath. “S-sorry.” he says, as clearly as he can.

Bruce puts his hand around Tim’s shoulder. Tim leans into the contact, but his shoulders curl in on themselves. “It’s okay.” Bruce says gently. “What are you sorry for?”

“M not s-suppos’d t’cry.” Tim hiccups. Bruce’s limbs go rigid. He forces them to relax.

“It’s okay.” he reassures Tim. “Why aren't you supposed to cry?”

“Mommy a-and Daddy don't like it. Th-they’ll leave and Sophie gets mad a’me.” Tim says, still holding back tears.

“Did they hit you?” Bruce asks, his heart in his throat.

Tim shakes his head. Bruce wipes the tears from his cheek. “I’m not going to leave, Tim. I’m not mad. You’re allowed to cry, okay?”

“I cry sometimes too. Everybody cries. Even Alfred.” Bruce presses his forehead gently to Tim’s tiny one, pulling him in close. “It’s okay to cry.”

Tim’s breath hitches, and he lets out a small whine. Bruce folds him into his arms and tells him, “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

“Are they gonna come back?” Tim asks as he begins to cry in earnest. “I-I’ll be g-good.”

Bruce’s breath comes out in a rush and he squeezes his eyes shut.

“I’m sorry, Tim.” he says. “They’re gone.”

Tim sobs at that, and Bruce holds him while he cries. There’s really nothing else for Bruce to do, but it still hurts to listen to him cry.

It seems that, even though Tim had been told that his parents were dead, he hadn't fully understood what that entailed. Now though, it was setting in. There is a tiny part of Bruce that is happy when Tim manages to move on fairly easily, and with less pain involved than could have been. He shoves it back though, because wouldn't that mean that Bruce is glad Tim didn't have a close enough bond with his parents? He isn't glad about that at all. He’s just glad their deaths aren't as painful as they could be. Which actually sounds like the same thing, and is heartbreaking no matter how he puts it.

Bruce just wants this child to be happy. He is far too sad for a three-year-old.

Then there’s the matter of Jason. After a couple of weeks of Tim living with them, Jason still swings back and forth in the way he treats Tim. Some days, he seems puzzled by Tim and his behavior, and when Dick asks him to help come up with ideas for what to play with Tim, he does. Other days, he seems slightly resentful, though never mean, because of Bruce and Dick splitting their attention between him and Tim, and he keeps his distance. Bruce figures he should probably address that before something gets worse, like Jason thinking he’s loved less than before.

After Jason had come to live with them, Bruce started thinking about cutting back his involvement in WE. Obviously, family matters took priority over the company, and with two kids to take care of, it was starting to get harder to balance the two. Now, he has Tim to take care of too, and he needs more attention than the other two boys, since he isn't in school yet. Bruce can't ask Alfred to watch over him every day, since Alfred has his own work to do, and can't give his full attention. Also, he wants to make more time for Jason. It has only been half a year since he was adopted, so it’s not surprising that he’s feeling insecure.

Bruce decides to gradually relinquish his duties as CEO. All except for the most essential ones. That way, he has more time for the boys. He knows that Dick is happy to come home from school with Bruce already there. Also, Bruce starts a routine of reading with Jason for at least an hour every day. And with Bruce spending more time with him, Tim slowly stops acting like Bruce will suddenly leave.

There is one night where Bruce wakes up to the sound of crying in the room next to his. He gets out of bed and enters the room to find Tim crying, looking like he’d just woken from a bad dream. Bruce goes over and picks up the little boy to comfort him. “Daddy?” Tim asks in a small voice.

Bruce isn't sure whether Tim is asking for his father or referring to Bruce as “Daddy” so he doesn't acknowledge it directly. Instead he asks, “Did you have a bad dream?”

Tim nods his head, sniffling into Bruce’s shirt. “I’m sorry.” Bruce says. “It’s okay now. I’ve got you.”

Bruce starts to hum a simple lullaby. As Tim’s eyes drift closed, he presses a soft kiss to his forehead. Tim’s eyes open again for a moment, and he smiles sleepily before they close again. Bruce doesn’t think he can put Tim back in his bed without him waking up, so he decides to take him back to his room. As he leaves Tim’s room, Dick pokes his head out of his room, blinking blearily at Bruce and Tim. After a pause, he goes into Jason’s room and pulls him out still mostly asleep, following Bruce to his room.

Jason falls back to sleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, and Dick snuggles in close to Bruce, while Bruce keeps his hold on Tim and manages to wrap his other arm around both Dick and Jason. By the time he manages to get the covers over them, they’re all fast asleep, so he smiles and closes his own eyes.

After that, Tim starts to call Bruce “Daddy” regularly, which prompts Bruce to consider officially adopting Tim. It takes a few days, but after consulting with Alfred, he decides to do it.

One Saturday morning, Bruce is lounging on the couch, groggy from being woken up early by Dick jumping on his bed. Jason is beside him, giggling at Paw Patrol, which is playing on the TV. Tim is in his lap, playing with his Batman plushie, and Dick is on the other side of Bruce, leaning into his side and playing with a fidget toy while watching TV. Alfred comes in to remind them that lunch will be in an hour, and if they would please be out of their pajamas by then? It hits Bruce suddenly that he has a family.

It’s not as if he doesn't know this. He’s reminded of it constantly, and he never ceases to be grateful for it, though he wishes his parents were here so much it aches. But right now, he’s suddenly hit by an overwhelming wave of feeling. There is an odd feeling of _want_ when he looks around this scene of domesticity. It’s as if he can’t get enough of this lightness that is so mundane, yet so so important.

But there is a feeling of rightness, a feeling of fitting, though it was never so simple as that. This family, this peace that he has worked for, that he has fought for, he doesn't think he would survive if he lost it. He thinks if he ever lost any one of these children, these precious lives that he loves more than anything else, he knows he would lose himself, and it would not be as easily healed as even the loss of his parents had been. Because even though that is a wound that tore his heart to pieces, and festered for years, it is not quite as debilitating as it had been then.

But if he were to lose one of his children, he thinks he just might be lost along with them.

But right now, he is immersed in an ocean of love, and it takes his breath away. His lungs are being filled with this tender feeling, and maybe later panic will set in, but right now there is a three-year-old singing _nananananana Batman_ and a six year old imitating a cartoon character and a ten-year-old’s elbow digging into his ribs, and he breathes. He breathes, and he is powerless to stop the surge of affection that lights his face with a smile and lands his hand on Jay’s head. He settles his arm around Dick’s shoulders and smiles at Tim.

It's not as if this makes it easy. His life is set to the background music of the bone-deep fear of losing everything. There are moments where he is tired, moments where he is in pain, moments where he has all manner of unpleasant thoughts and feelings. There are clashes and disagreements and conflicts galore, in this household where the children are exactly as stubborn as the father and the father exactly as stubborn as the final authority figure, regardless of the lack of biological relation.

Bruce wonders how he ended up with the children who are probably the most stubborn in the world. One afternoon, he sighs internally as Jason rants his frustrations at him. He thinks waiting him out should work reasonably well. On one hand, Bruce is glad Jason feels comfortable enough with him to express himself. On the other hand… “You’re a jerk!” Jason yells.

“You’re a big fat ugly meanie and I hate you and you’re-” Jason proceeds to call Bruce as many names as he can in Spanish. Thankfully he’s not using swear words. Bruce doesn’t know what he would do if Jason was swearing.

Bruce sighs and says in Spanish, “ _If you’re going to insult me in another language, at least use a language I don't know._ ”

A surprising amount of effort is going to keeping a straight face as the six-year-old gives Bruce his best glare. Then Jason gets a specific look in his eyes. He calls Bruce one last name.

Bruce chokes. “Jason!” he scolds.

Jason looks smug at Bruce’s reaction. Bruce splutters. That was not Spanish. It was not English either. It was Russian, which Bruce understands, and it was a very crude, very _inappropriate_ word for anybody to use.

“That was not appropriate! Jason, do not call people names like that!”

Bruce pauses, and scrutinizes Jason. “You don't even know what you just called me, do you?”

Jason makes a face. He didn't know what he just called Bruce.

Bruce sighs. Again. “Where did you even hear that word?”

“Some guys from our apartment said it sometimes.” Jason mumbles.

Bruce resists the urge to put his hand over his face. He has no idea how to deal with this. Jason doesn't know what that means, but does that mean there shouldn't be consequences? The kids _should_ be too young for Bruce to be thinking about this right now. Bruce decides to address it later, and focus on the original issue for now.

“Jay, why do you not want to go to the community center?”

Bruce visits the Thomas and Martha Wayne Community Center sometimes. He hasn't gone since Jason or Tim had come to live at the Manor, and he decided he was past due for another visit. However, when he had told Jason, the boy had promptly thrown a fit in protest.

“Because you’re a bad man.” Jason says sulkily. Bruce resists the urge to raise his eyes heavenward helplessly.

“Okay. Can you tell me what I did?”

“Community Centers are bad. You’re going to take us and they’ll steal us and make us disappear.”

“Why will they steal you?” Bruce asks patiently.

“Because they’re bad and they steal kids!”

“I’m sorry. I didn't know that, Jason. I promise, I’m not going to let anybody steal you. If I thought they would steal you, I wouldn't ask you to go. Do you believe me?”

“Do I still have to go?” Jason asks warily.

“Yes, but I’ll tell you what. If you go, you can help me find out who is stealing kids. And I’ll be right there if you get scared.”

“I won’t get scared. I can catch the bad guys.” Jason says stubbornly.

“Yes. You’re very brave, and I’m proud of you, Jay-lad.” Bruce says with a smile.

Jason still has his arms crossed unyieldingly, but he smiles shyly at the praise.

Bruce still has no idea what this is about, but he ruffles Jason’s hair fondly and resolves to look into it _very_ thoroughly as Batman.

As it turns out, the reason Jason was afraid was because he had heard of kids being taken by social services when they showed up at the community centers just a little too roughed up or dirty or skinny, which, in Gotham’s poorer areas, was practically inevitable. Bruce already knew that the foster system needed major work, and he was already doing things to help as both Batman and Bruce Wayne, but he uses this opportunity to find out more about the situation. There were already measures in place at the Thomas and Martha Center that were helping to prevent some of the baseless foster cases, but they aren't enough, and most centers didn't have even those measures.

When they go to the community center, Bruce has a long discussion with the people who run the center about the way things are reported at the center, and the CPS liaison worker promises in a shaky voice to get him the monthly reports. Bruce walks around the center in the meantime. Jason runs off to play with the other kids after Bruce successfully alleviates his concerns about kids being stolen. Tim is keeping Alfred company while he talks to the person in charge of the volunteers and Dick is at Bruce’s side, when Bruce runs into someone familiar. “Selina Kyle.” he says with a pleasant smile. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Selina Kyle has risen fairly quickly through Gotham society’s ranks, though she remains firmly in the “new money” circles, and is an enigma even there. Her background and her personality serve to both attract and repel the majority of high-class socialites, creating an air of scandal about her.

Bruce has encountered her a few times at galas, but given that he knows that she is also Catwoman, he isn't as surprised to see her here as he appears to be. Catwoman doesn't steal to only benefit herself. Her targets are always among the filthy rich, and it isn't uncommon for a chunk of her profits to secretly go to various shelters, community centers, and charities. It’s part of the reason he doesn't put much effort into catching her.

“Bruce Wayne.” she says smoothly. “I can't say I expected you to be here either.”

Dick, sensing the onset of a boring adult conversation, dashes off to join the other kids. Bruce calls after him, “Stay where I can see you!”

“This is my parents’ namesake.” he says to Selina. “I thought I should make an appearance here.”

“Good for PR?” she asks, a touch of bitterness hidden under her charming tone.

“Something like that.” Bruce says wryly. “Good for the kids, mostly. Dick likes meeting new people.”

“Hm.” Selina pins him with an evaluative stare. Before she can form a response, the CPS liaison comes over. “Mr. Wayne.” he says. “We have the reports ready for you.”

Bruce’s eyes turn sharp as his attention lands on the man, and Selina notices. She muses over that as he walks away. She can't exactly place that look. It’s not the derisive gaze other rich people would use on those they consider lesser, like she might have expected of him. It’s close though. It’s definitely dislike, but Selina can't say what kind, precisely. She might say it’s predatory, but it’s not quite, and besides, why would Bruce Wayne give someone that look?

A few days later, there is still no mention of Bruce Wayne’s visit to the community center, even though it would have made great press. And when Selina does some digging, she finds that Bruce Wayne has made changes under the table to the structure of the community center, and is initiating similar changes to other community centers across the city.

Selina has to wonder why he’s keeping secret actions that would give him great publicity for being charitable. She thinks it could be to prevent corrupt officials from targeting him because of the work he’s doing, but she has a feeling that’s not the whole reason. She decides to pay him a visit.

Selina chooses a window on the second floor of the Manor, far from the main part of the house, and less likely to have heavier security. She carefully opens it without activating any alarms, and slips inside quietly. She makes her way through the house, searching every room. Then she comes to what looks like the study. Before she can get very far into the room, a noise attracts her attention. Instantly on high alert, she snaps her head to face the direction of the noise.

On a couch to the side of the room, there is a little boy, sitting and playing with a handful of stuffed animals. When he sees her, he stops and stares at her.

She stares back at him.

“Hello, kitten.” she says, stepping slowly closer. Selina knows for a fact that she is not being weak by turning her attention to the child instead of focusing on her objective. No one would dare call Batman weak, but Selina has seen him get sidetracked by crying children multiple times. Yes, the kid is cute, but she’s just going to talk to him for a bit, and make sure he doesn't tell anyone about her.

The boy smiles and offers her the stuffed bird in his hand. She takes it with a tilt of her head. He copies her. Looking at her costume, he asks, “Are you a kitty?”

“I am.” she says with a nod of her head and a smile. Honestly, Selina thinks, what kind of kid is this? Shouldn't he be reacting a little differently to a stranger and an intruder?

The little boy grins. “I like kitties.”

Then, from the hallway, a young voice calls, “Tim! Ti-im! Timmy!”

Selina startles, and looks around quickly for a place to hide. The first spot she sees is behind the desk. Tim watches her dive for cover with curiosity. The other little boy comes in before she can signal for him to be quiet.

The other boy comes up to Tim and says, “Tim! Dad said you’re s’posed to be in bed.”

Tim protests, saying, “But Jay, there’s a kitty lady!”

Selina groans inwardly. ‘Jay’ says, “A kitty lady?”

“Uh-huh.” Tim says. “She’s nice.”

Selina hears the sound of his feet hitting the ground as he gets down from the couch. She looks around frantically for somewhere else to hide, but finds nowhere to go without revealing herself. She crouches on the balls of her feet as the two little boys come into view. Tim grins at her, but Jay starts when he sees her. Immediately, he calls out, “ _DAD_!”

Selina leans forward as he opens his mouth, but that is all she can do before his shout comes out, tinged with urgency.

Selina winces and stands up, looking for some way to escape. She watches Jay put himself between her and the younger boy. She relaxes her stance, hoping to look non-threatening.

As far as she can see, there is no way out without causing some sort of commotion. Not that she hasn't already caused one. Then, Bruce Wayne enters the study. He doesn't pause to take in the scene before he’s across the room and between her and the boys, telling them quietly, “go find Alfred.”

When the boys have left, he slowly starts circling the desk. The sense of familiarity she gets whenever she sees him is stronger than ever. “Catwoman.” he says, though with less fear than people usually have.

“Bruce Wayne.” she responds. “You know who I am.”

“Someone got a picture of you last month.” he says dryly.

She smirks, stepping around the desk and closer to him. “Were you looking for pictures of me, Mr. Wayne?”

His gaze remains even. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

She narrows her eyes. “You are remarkably hard to read.” she says without losing the tilt of her lips.

His eyebrows come down ever so slightly. “What do you want?” he asks.

“Maybe I just want to get to know you.” she says, eyes shifting constantly to look for a way out. “You have lovely boys.”

“Leave my children out of it.” he says, voice dropping low.

Oh. This man could be dangerous. She sweeps her eyes over him assessingly. Here in his own house, he’s dressed in slacks and a black turtleneck that fits just close enough to show muscle that his carefully tailored suits hide. His feet are placed in a classic ready stance, and his arms hang deceptively casually at his sides. He has never once moved to a spot that allows her easy access to the door.

Yes. He’s dangerous. But not in the way she usually sees. Not in the way the johns and drifters and gangbangers are on the street. This man is capable, but he is protective more than anything else. “I don't hurt kids.” she says, letting the truth seep through her voice. “Not yours or anyone else’s.”

He doesn't acknowledge the statement beyond a slight loosening of his shoulders. He crosses his arms. “Are you here to steal something?” he asks.

“Let’s just say I’m...doing reconnaissance.”

“Have you found sufficient information?”

She smirks at him. “Plenty.”

He narrows his eyes while they study each other from opposite sides of the room. “The police will be here soon. Unless you want to be caught, I suggest you leave.”

Selina purses her lips, tilting her head while she examines him. “You are a strange man, Bruce Wayne.”

She waves over her shoulder as she slips around him and out the door. She climbs back out the window she came in. She tries to listen for sirens, but in Gotham, they’re near constant, and there’s no way to tell whether they’re coming to Wayne Manor.

Only when she’s halfway off the property does she realize she still has Tim’s stuffed bird in her hand.

She muses that this little excursion has raised far more questions than answers. First, there’s the matter of the first kid. Selina knows Bruce Wayne has an adopted son. Bruce keeps his family out of the media, but there’s no way for him to control the gossiping. Everybody who’s anybody knows that Bruce Wayne adopted a boy during the time he had disappeared. What is less common knowledge is that the billionaire had taken in Jack and Janet Drake's young son after their deaths. Selina had used her best connections to learn that particular piece of information. Apparently Tim was that son.

Another thing is the second kid. ‘Jay’ is too young to be Bruce’s adopted son. Unless Bruce adopted another kid. Which raises a whole other set of questions. Selina thinks she remembers his face from the community center, but she hadn't realized he was with Bruce.

The biggest question is about Bruce Wayne’s behavior. Obviously, he is not the bumbling fool he portrays himself to be. The question is, who is he really? He is physically competent, fierce in his protectiveness, and mentally sharp. That much Selina has been able to pick out, but what those puzzle pieces add up to, she does not know. She does not know what to make of that man.

At the very least, she knows he cares deeply about those boys. That had been one of her concerns, knowing that he had an adopted son without knowing what kind of man he was. There is probably no need to worry about Tim’s reaction to invaders. Selina wouldn't be surprised if it's because of the boy’s late parents.

She never liked the Drakes anyway.

Bruce can’t deny the spike of anxiety he’d felt at seeing Tim and Catwoman and Jason between them. He knows that she isn't dangerous unless you are both her target and not a good person, but it’s a different matter entirely when he saw her in his own house. After she leaves, he inspects her entrance point and resolves to upgrade the security, and he goes to check on the boys. Jason is anxiously sticking to Tim’s side, while Tim is completely unconcerned. Dick, when he hears about it, doesn't seem to know how to react. He had always liked Catwoman fairly well, but knowing she’d broken into the Manor was clearly making him somewhat apprehensive. He was also fairly disbelieving when Jason told him about Tim’s reaction to Catwoman. It takes a while for the boys to settle down enough to be put to bed, but it happens eventually.

Later, Bruce finds out she stole a particular priceless vase. Bruce, secretly is relieved, since he never actually liked it, but Alfred looks like he wants to give her a piece of his mind. Bruce is fairly certain Catwoman hadn't come to steal anything. He is afraid he must have let something slip when they met at the community center, and she came to get a better read on him. From what he knows, the vase doesn't seem to fit her tastes, so he doesn't know what she would have stolen it for, except maybe to make a point. What point that is, he isn't sure. He really doesn't know what to make of her.

On the upside, Jason seems to have decided how to feel about Tim. He’s designated himself the younger boy’s protector, scowling whenever Tim does something like be surprised that the older two boys want to play with him. Maybe Jason isn't quite old enough to understand the implications of that, but he understands that Tim needs friends, so he joins Dick in dragging Tim into every possible game, sometimes even pulling Bruce and Alfred in too.

One day, Dick and Jason approach Tim. “Tim.” Dick says in a stage whisper.

“Yeah?” Tim whispers back.

“Come.” Dick says. Curious, Tim follows, Jason and Dick taking his hands. Bruce keeps an ear on what direction they go as they leave the room in case he has to check on them, but he’s mostly unconcerned. That is, he’s unconcerned until he does decide to check on them fifteen minutes later, and suffers a minor heart attack when it takes a good ten minutes to find them. He finds them in one of the servant’s passageways, looking dusty and sheepish. “Don’t disappear like that.” Bruce tells them, and they all give variations of “sorry”.

Then he finds a vent cover pried off, and realizes exactly why they were so dusty. He takes them all to have a bath while telling them in no uncertain terms to stay out of the vents. Then he has to figure out how to child-proof vents.

He wonders whether normal parents have this problem, or whether it’s just him, who has children who spend their evenings in a cave full of highly specialized tech, gadgets, and weaponry. Sure, he keeps any sharp or dangerous objects very securely locked away, but it’s not as if what’s left over is kid toys. He hopes they aren't acquiring any questionable knowledge or skill sets. Sure, acrobatics isn't a normal skill set, and other kids probably don’t start self defense lessons as young as five, but Bruce hopes they aren't adding anything like lock-picking or hacking.

Actually, Dick is old enough that it’s possible he’s learned those things. Bruce had better ask Alfred again whether the kids have been behaving in the Cave.

Alfred rolls his eyes and reminds Bruce that he asks that question every night after he gets home, and the answer is almost always the exact same. Bruce just grumbles, and most of the time he spends perched on a gargoyle that night is spent worrying about that. He pays special attention to the boys’ chatter over the comms, but eventually decides that even if they do pick up some obscure skills, at least they'll be useful.

One day, the Justice League are all in a conference call. They’re having a meeting, and are currently discussing the hurricane season and the earthquake predicted for the next week, when a small voice is heard. Most of the members can’t tell whose feed it’s coming from, but they hear, “I can’t find my Cinderella doll, and nobody’s helping.”

The voice sounds close to tears. Then Batman turns to something offscreen, and says in a voice that is soft and low, very different than his gravelly Batman voice, “Nobody?”

The voice, which is obviously that of a child, says, “Yeah. Dick’s sleeping.”

“And Alfred?” Batman asks.

“He’s cooking, Jay’s helping.” the little voice pouts.

“Can you wait…” Batman pauses. He’s running through the meeting’s agenda in his mind, thinking of what still needs to be addressed. “...twenty minutes? Then I’ll help you find your doll.”

“Okay.” the child sniffles.

Batman bends down, then the League can see the top of a small head of black hair at the bottom of Batman’s video feed. He glares at them, daring them to comment, and they continue with the meeting.

A few minutes later, a graph that Batman had used earlier pops up on the screen. The League hears him say, “Tim, baby, don’t push the buttons.”

Just as Batman takes the graph down, Tim proclaims, “I’m Batman.”

Some of the League members laugh, and all of them smile. Batman glares at them all, but he has a smile on his face too. He gets up halfway out of his seat, and picks up something from off screen. “You can push these buttons.” he says to the little boy.

Immediately, the sound of a clacking keyboard can be heard, along with a few beeps from a nearby monitor.

Batman continues the meeting, which takes longer than twenty minutes, but Tim seems to be happily entertained. He signs off as soon as it ends, before the others can say anything.

As soon as he leaves, the Flash says, “Was anybody going to tell me Batman has a kid?”

Green Lantern exclaims, “Oh my god! That was his kid! Remember way back when we first started, and I overheard him saying ‘I love you’ to someone? I thought he had a girlfriend or something, but it was his kid!”

“He has more than one kid.” Superman says. “When we first met, I heard him talking to a kid, but that kid was older than this kid is now.”

Superman sounds positively giddy.

“Boys,” Wonder Woman interrupts. “Don’t pry into Batman’s private life.”

“Yeah, but _Batman_ has _kids_.” Green Arrow says. “He hasn't even told us his secret identity, and now we find out he has kids?”

"I think that's why he hasn't told us?" Aquaman interjects with a sad smile.

"It doesn't seem like he has a paramour, but he has little ones to protect, and if their mother is not in their life anymore, it would explain why he would do anything to shield them, even from the eyes of allies and friends...and all of us should respect that."

He stands up and offers a nod to Wonder Woman as he leaves the room.

Wonder Woman smiles. Aquaman has chosen to take a serious view of what has just happened, and she greatly appreciates the sensitivity he shows through this, but she is of the opinion that today was a milestone in Batman’s relationship with the League. For a man like Batman, it was probably a greater act of trust to let them see he has kids than telling them his name. Not only that, but he had even said his son’s name in front of them. He likes to act grumpy and aloof, but if this interaction said anything at all, it was that he really does trust his teammates.

Wonder Woman hopes she gets to be the favorite aunt.

**Author's Note:**

> And now we have Tim as a Wayne!
> 
> I feel bad, because I'm not exactly a great writer. I really like this AU concept, but I feel like I'm not doing it justice.
> 
> That being said, if any of you want to write something related to this verse, I'm not going to say anything, because I don't own it, so please go ahead, because I would absolutely love to see your take on it!
> 
> Also, please feel free to ask questions about the fic, and about past and future fics. It helps get my creative juices flowing! And tell me what your favorite parts were, what could be improved, what made you sad, what made you happy, etc.
> 
> EDIT: Credit and thanks go to Arkred who suggested Aquaman's little speaking part in the last scene.


End file.
